One Condition
by Frisk Dreemurr 15
Summary: Frisk has just completed a genocide run and is already regretting his decision but Chara is willing to bring his world back for something else in exchange... Join Frisk and Chara as they go on another adventure with puns, dogs, lemons and spaghetti!
1. The arrival

There was darkness, everywhere Frisk looked there was darkness… he began to regret his decision of attempting a genocide run. All of his friends were dead, the world was destroyed and now he was left to remain in this dark empty limbo, just as Frisk had accepted his fate he saw her appear… Chara.

"Interesting". She said, "You want to go back", "You want to go back to the world you destroyed", "It was you who pushed everything to its edge", "It was you who led the world to its destruction", "But you cannot accept it", You think you are above the consequences. Frisk slowly responded with "Yes". "Exactly", said Chara …"Perhaps we can reach a compromise," Chara said "You still have something I want." "Give it to me and I will bring this world back." Frisk realized that if this was the only way he could save his friends he should just go with it. "Yes" replied Frisk

"Then it is agreed," "You will give me your SOUL." Suddenly Frisk eyes flew open "um… I don't know about that." Said Frisk "Then stay here for all eternity." "Wait!" Yelled Frisk "Is there any chance that I can possibly give you something else?" asked Frisk, Chara stared at him for a while with her glowing red eyes wondering what she would do to him she stayed like this for about 2 minutes before an idea popped into her head causing her to smile evilly.

Frisk didn't like the look on her face so he decided to ask her what she was thinking, "Um… Chara have you decided what you want to do?" Frisk asked "Why yes I have." she said the smile still on her face as she slowly approached Frisk like a predator stalking prey, "C-Chara just t-tell me what you want." Frisk said while backing away sweat rolling down his forehead. Suddenly Chara tackled Frisk to the ground and gave him a kiss Frisk's eyes widened as the didn't expect such a move he tried to pull away from her but she just tightened her grip around his neck and deepened the kiss after 3 minutes she finally pulled away to breathe.

She gave Frisk a lustful smile before saying "I want your virginity." Chara then put her hand down Frisk's pants and started playing with his member "You like that don't you?" Chara said as she rubbed more Frisk started blushing and panting heavily as Chara did this. Soon she stopped and started to take her clothes off leaving her in a green bra and panties Frisk got a nose bleed as this was the first time he ever saw a girl like this Chara saw this and giggled "you like what you see?" she asked Frisk shyly smiled and nodded "Well If you want to see more you will need to take yours off." said Chara, Frisk wasn't so sure about this so Chara grabbed her knife and with a smirk said "Don't worry I will take them off for you!" as she sliced off his shirt and pants leaving him in his blue boxers

"Chara I don't think we should be doing this." said Frisk although Chara ignored him as she pulled down his boxers and saw his 8 inch member Chara drooled at the sight of it, "Wow!, you're a lot bigger than I thought you would be." she said Chara then slowly started licking the tip and swirling her tongue around it as well. Frisk tried to use his hand to get her off him but she grabbed it and used her Determination to keep it down she then went back to bobbing up and down on his cock "Oh Chara I think I feel something coming!" He said Chara got excited after hearing this and immediately started going faster. She then took her mouth off it and started giving him a hand job Its gonna come out! Yelled Frisk, he then sprayed 5 long ropes of cum of Chara's face she smiled as she felt the warm while substance fall on her face she licked it off her face as and licked some off her fingers "creamy" she said with a smile Frisk tried to crawl away but Chara noticed this and caught him "Where do you think you're going handsome?" she said in a seductive voice "The fun is just starting!, don't leave yet."

she said she then took of her green bra letting her D cup size boobs bounce around and green panties showing Frisk her pussy she then spread her legs and said "I want you to eat me out". "What does that mean?" asked Frisk in confusion "this" said Chara as she shoved Frisk's face in between her legs "lick it." she said Frisk Didn't want to lick it but he knew he had no choice so he eventually after 15 seconds started licking Chara's pussy Mmmm, yes just like that! Said Chara as the shoved his face deeper into her pussy Frisk started to lick faster and even started to lightly bite her clit, at this moment Chara was a moaning mess her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she started drooling all over the place finally after what felt like I had been licking for days her pussy had sprayed a weird liquid into Frisk's face.

Frisk got up again but Chara still wasn't satisfied she grabbed his member and pulled him back down she laid Frisk on his back, She then got on top of him and positioned her entrance above his member she then started to taunt Frisk by rubbing her entrance over the tip of his member, after deciding she tortured him enough she started to lower herself onto Frisk's cock wincing in the process signaling that this was her first time "Chara are you ok?" asked Frisk but as soon he ended that sentence she lifted herself and slammed against him she moaned and did it faster and pretty soon after Frisk started to move his hips bouncing her even higher up in the air "ohhhh Frisk" moaned Chara, Frisk was getting a good view as he saw Chara's Tits bouncing as he thrusted harder and faster he then grabbed her hips as he felt that he was about to cum. "Chara its gonna cum out again!" Frisk yelled, Chara smiled her evil smile again as she wrapped her arms around Frisk's neck and and said "me too!" Chara then gave Frisk a kiss and Frisk's thick, hot semen bursted into her uterus Frisk and Chara stayed down kissing for about 5 minutes before they needed to stop for air "Well that was fun" said Chara with a smile although this one wasn't evil, but genuine Yeah it was um… thanks Chara. Said Frisk "No problem" said Chara as she started walking away "Wait!" Yelled Frisk "hmm?" Said Chara "What about our world?" Asked Frisk "Oh yeah I almost forgot here you go!" said Chara as she snapped her fingers, then everything around them started turning a blinding white "see you there my future husband" said Chara as she waved good bye to Frisk, Frisk waved too smiling hoping to see her again.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Back on the surface

Frisk remained inside the blinding light for 5 seconds until everything turned to black Frisk opened his eyes expecting to wake up in the Underground once again but instead he woke up to see him in his soft bed on the surface in the new house he lived in with Toriel.

'Am I back in my pacifist run?' thought Frisk he looked out the window and saw birds sing, flowers blooming and the sun shining brightly through the sky "Frisk?" said a female voice Frisk looked at his door and saw Toriel walk in with another Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, "Are you ok? You sounded like you were having a bad dream." Said Toriel 'Was it all just a dream?' thought Frisk before he smiled and said "Yeah, I am ok mom." Toriel smiled before saying "I baked another Pie for you would you like to have it now?" asked Toriel.

"Sorry mom not right now but I will save for later." said Frisk as he took the pie and put it in his inventory Oh well if it's not too much trouble for you can you go to the store and buy these groceries for me? Asked Toriel as she handed him a list of what to buy "Ok!" said with a smile on his face "Thank you, but don't take too long. Said Toriel "I won't." said Frisk.

Frisk took this as a chance to change from his pajamas to his favorite blue shirt with magenta stripes and blue pants as he ran out happily to buy the groceries for Toriel on his way though he couldn't help but notice a pair of familiar red eyes gazing at him through the woods next to his house "Huh?" said Frisk he looked at the trees again but saw nothing "My eyes must be playing tricks on me." said Frisk as he started running to the grocery store The red eyes soon appeared again though and a female voice said "Don't worry my future husband we will be together soon enough…" said the mysterious figure said after giggling then began to follow Frisk.

15 minutes later Frisk arrived at the grocery store and gathered everything Toriel requested him to buy "Ok that's everything." said Frisk as he left the store and checked the list one last time to see if he forgot anything he confirmed that got everything and began to return home or he was going to until he ran into Sans and Papyrus.

"HELLO HUMA- I MEAN FRISK!" yelled Papyrus in his usual loud voice Frisk couldn't help but smile as he said Hi to Papyrus "Wow Frisk you have a lot of baggage there." said Sans gesturing to the many bags of food Frisk was holding, Frisk burst out into laughter "SANS!" Yelled Papyrus "What? I need something to help satisfy my funny bone…" said Sans as he winked "YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" Yelled Papyrus. "Not really, I thought the joke had a ton of humor, a skeleton." said Frisk, Sans and Frisk both laughed while Papyrus ran around in circles screaming about how bad those puns were.

Soon though Frisk had to leave because he told Toriel he would not take long to get home and he didn't want to disappoint her but soon Frisk was walking down the street alone… Frisk slowly began to get the feeling that someone or something was watching him not long after Frisk started walking down that street he began to hear footsteps this caused Frisk to start walking faster but then the foot step speed of whoever was behind him increased as well Frisk really freaked out at this point began to run and then he heard his pursuer increase their speed as well.

Frisk was beyond terrified at this point he had no idea who was behind him or what they wanted, Frisk then decided to run through the forest hoping to lose whoever was chasing him that way but as he was running he began to hear a familiar voice in his head "Come back Frisky… I just wanna play!" Said the voice "Get out of my head!" Yelled Frisk the voice chuckled sinisterly before saying "Never…" Frisk then pulled out his phone and tried to call Sans or Toriel for help but unfortunately the signal was somehow being jammed by something "Crap…" said Frisk as he continued to run through the woods at high speed not caring if he got scratched or not by branches and sharp weeds.

"You know you're are only making this more fun for me Frisky." said the voice again "Shut up!" Yelled Frisk "Why don't you make me? Oh wait… you can't!" said the voice Oh my god I think I am going to lose my mind said Frisk continuing to run soon Frisk made it to an illuminated area where shadows began to attack him "Hey What the hell!?" Said Frisk as he dodged the hands of the shadows eventually Frisk began to notice the shadows looked like his friends "I BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU STILL DECIDED TO DESTORY ME…" said the shadow shaped like Papyrus "I told you kids like you should be burning in hell…" said the shadow shaped like sans "Stop!" yelled Frisk "I thought you wanted a happy ending…" said the Asriel shaped "You… at my most vulnerable moment… to think that you wouldn't fit in out there… Eheheheh! You really are no different than them!" said the Toriel shadow LEAVE ME ALONE! Screamed Frisk, "Never, you chose to kill us all we are dead because of you…" said all of the shadows "You are the true monster…" they said "You said you wouldn't gain any LOVE, but you betrayed us…"

At this point, Frisk was lying on the ground his face stained with his tears because deep down he knew it was true, this was avoidable he had every opportunity to stop but instead he chose to continue, he had every chance to reset but instead chose to keep going, he really was monster.

Soon he blacked out but not before seeing a familiar female figure with glowing red eyes and an evil smile. Frisk woke up only to discover he was strapped to his own bed back at his house he looked around to find ways out of his bond until the lights turned on revealing someone he didn't expect to see again …

Chara, "Chara let out of these straps now!" Yelled Frisk but Chara put her finger on his lips silencing him "Shhhhh your mom is sleeping…" said Chara But what about the groceries asked Frisk "All in the they're proper areas." said Chara, "Can't you just go home Chara I am really not in mood right now." said Frisk figiting with his restraints, "Well then I guess I will just have to get you in the mood then." said Chara as she started grabbing Frisks crotch "Chara why can't you just go home?" Asked Frisk Chara smiled evilly and said

"Because I am pregnant." said Chara

End of chapter 2


	3. New plans

Frisk's eyes widened as he took in what Chara said "What did you say?" asked Frisk. Chara's evil smile never left her face "Pregnant~, here take a look." said Chara as she handed Frisk the pregnancy test she used, she was right Frisk looked and saw the plus sign indicating chara was indeed pregnant.

Chara jumped on the bed still enjoying the shocked look on Frisk's face "Anyway… as I was saying I have nowhere to live so I want you to let me live here! Said Chara happily. "And if I don't?" asked Frisk. Chara's face turned emotionless and started to melt. "Then I will make you kill your friends again and you will live with me in the void for eternity…" said Chara in her female demon voice.

Fine! Just don't do anything crazy! Said Frisk Chara's happy smile returned to her face. "That's better." She said and lied in bed with Frisk "H- Hey what about these straps!?" Asked Frisk Wait until morning. said Chara "Why?" asked Frisk. "Because I don't want my husband to run off again…" she said pulling Frisk into a hug. "Ughhh fine…" Said Frisk. "Goodnight Frisky." said Chara, Frisk sighed "Goodnight Chara" said Frisk.

In the morning…

Frisk woke up only to see Chara in her bra and panties unfortunately covered by a green apron, "Chara what are you doing?" Asked Frisk. "Here I made you breakfast!" Chara said with a smile as she handed Frisk a plate of pancakes. "Its Cinnamon Blueberry your favorite!" said Chara hesitantly Frisk took the fork on the plate and took a bite of the pancakes Frisk was surprised the amazing flavor that exploded in his mouth Chara giggled enjoying Frisk's expression. "I made them with love…" said Chara "Um… love or LOVE?" Asked Chara the first one said Chara as she brought up a black text box to choose the love that she meant.

"Oh, but where is Toriel?" asked Frisk "out in her garden looking for snails" said Chara. "Hehehe sounds just like her." said Frisk as he finished his pancakes Frisk then left his room and began to walk downstairs. "Where are you going?" asked Chara. "To a friends house." said Frisk said. "Can I come?" asked Chara. "I don't see why not." Said Frisk, Chara followed Frisk to a house next to a lake and knocked on the door and out came a boy with a brown cowboy hat, blue pants, brown hair, pale skin, brown jacket and a yellow bandana with polka dots around his neck came through the door.

"Hi Frisk!" Said the boy. "Hey Clover, how have you been doing?" asked Frisk "Pretty good honestly mainly because I am starting to get a lot more accurate with my gun!" Said Clover while gesturing to a target with a few bullet holes in it. "Well that's great to hear wanna hang out?" asked Frisk "Yeah of course, but who is that?" asked Clover pointing at Chara. "Oh that's- "I am his girlfriend." interrupted Chara. "Wow! I didn't you had a girlfriend! what is her name?" asked Clover. "Chara" said Frisk unable to stop blushing at the fact that Chara told Clover she was his girlfriend. "Well this will make the sleep over even more fun!" said Clover. "Sleep over?" Asked Frisk. "Yeah! Me, you, Chara and Atlas can all come over at night and have fun!" said Clover excitedly.

"Alright then I think we will both enjoy it!" Said Chara with a smile. "Ok it is settled come at 8:30! Yelled Clover as he ran back inside the house. "Why did you do that?" Asked Frisk. "Do what?" asked Chara. "You told Clover that you are my girlfriend Why?" Asked Frisk. "Have you forgotten? You are mine now **You** got me pregnant so now we are officially a couple" said Chara sternly. "Hey! I didn't agree to this!" said Frisk. "You don't have a choice Frisk…" said Chara. "Do I ever have a choice?" Asked Frisk. "Nope!" Said Chara with a happy smile on her face. "Of course…" said Frisk.

"Any way you can go home for now Frisky" said Chara. "Why?" Asked Frisk. "Well I need to go buy some things" said Chara. "For what?" asked Frisk. "Oh you will see…" said Chara ominously as she walked to the city in search of a mall. "Um… alright then." said Frisk. as he began to walk back to his house as soon as he walked in he saw Toriel in the kitchen making another pie. "Hey mom I am going to have a sleep over at Clover's house is that ok?" asked Frisk. Yes of course dear just make sure you take your phone with you said Toriel "Ok thanks" said Frisk. as he went upstairs to his room where he proceeded to open his laptop and play Team Fortress 2 on Attack/Defense mode.

As always the teams were not fairly balanced but that slowly started to change as the match progressed "Frisk was playing as Medic no surprise there, and was doing a splendid job keeping his team alive unlike some Medics I know…" says the Narrator right when Frisk and his team were about to capture the final point Chara came through his door holding a bunch of bags she had bought at the mall. "Hello Chara" said Frisk "Hi Frisk look at what I bought! said Chara. After Frisks team slaughtered everyone on the RED team Frisk looked in the bags and found food, drinks movies/games and condoms?

"What are these for?" asked Frisk. Well when I was shopping I couldn't stop thinking about you and started to get horny, so I decided to buy these so we could have some 'fun' before going on that sleep over said Chara while opening the box of condoms. Chara I am not really in the mood said Frisk while trying to start a payload match on his favorite map Frontier. "Fine then I am going to take a shower." said Chara as she took the box of condoms with her to Frisk's bathroom.

Frisk kept playing Team fortress but eventually lost because the RED team decided to start the cheap strategy of camping around the first point with sentries and using Heavies and Soldiers to push the BLU team back which resulted in the BLU team running out of time and losing the match. "Well that wasn't what I was hoping for…" said Frisk. Soon Frisk needed to use the bathroom and after 2 more matches he decided to take a bathroom break. As Frisk walked in he saw Chara's green bra and panties on the ground Frisk blushed at the thought of seeing Chara naked again. Frisk spent 5 minutes on the toilet mostly because he was playing Plants vs Zombies on the toilet like every teenager who gets bored in the bathroom.

After Frisk beat the level he was on he walked back to his room only to be grabbed by a soaking wet and naked Chara. Frisk blushed and got a nose bleed at the same time "I can't wash my back, so can you do it for me Frisky?" Asked Chara in a seductive voice "Um… sure" said Frisk as he took off his shirt to avoid getting it wet but as soon as he did that Chara pulled a butterfly knife from her cleavage and cut through Frisk's pants and underwear. "CHARA!" Yelled Frisk. "Shhhh just let me enjoy this…" said Chara as she pulled Frisk into the shower for a kiss. Frisk was surprised at first but then started to enjoy the kiss and closed the shower door to prevent a mess.

After their make out session Chara got on her knees grabbed Frisk's cock and started to give him a hand job You like that Frisky? She said as she began to lick around the tip Yes please don't stop said Frisk Chara kept licking pre cum off the tip of Frisk's cock and playing with his balls "You taste better than before Frisky what have you been eating?" Cinnamon butterscotch pie… said Frisk while moaning Chocolate pie is better said Chara with a smile as she went back to licking and sucking on Frisk's cock "Oh Chara I think it's going to come out!" Said Frisk Chara smiled and started to stroke Frisk faster 10 seconds after Frisk moaned loudly and came all over Chara's face she giggled as she tried to lick it all off her face with her tongue, although Frisk didn't give her the time to finish as he grabbed her put her against the wall bending over and started to line his cock up with her entrance.

"Someone seems eager." said Chara as she began hot dogging Frisk causing him to become even more horny, Frisk happily started to thrust into Chara doggy style soon later Chara was panting hard and drooling at the pleasure she was feeling. "Frisk faster, harder please" she said still panting Frisk gladly took her into stand and carry position and started to trust even harder than before Chara then began to wrap her legs around Frisk's waist and her arms around his neck. "Chara I am gonna cum!" Said Frisk. "Yes cum in me Frisk cum in me!" She screamed while clawing at Frisk's back.

Frisk thrusted into Chara one last time releasing his white warm fluid into Chara's vagina Chara felt this causing her eyes to widen and her tongue to roll out of her mouth as she moaned loudly it wasn't until then that Frisk realized her forgot to put on a condom Chara knew this though and whispered in his ear. "Looks like we might have another baby~. said Chara with her signature evil smile 'Oh I hate myself' thought Frisk. as he watched her looking at his cum leaking out of her pussy Frisk and Chara put their clothes back on and left the bathroom about to watch youtube videos until Frisk looked at the clock that read 8:28 "Oh crap!" Said Frisk as he grabbed Chara and ran straight to Clovers house.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
